An Evening Interrupted
by TellMeImAnAngel
Summary: It's the start of another year at Hogwarts and Remus and Sirius try their best to get some time together alone, but for how long will it last? Remus/Sirius


AN: This is my first time writing fan-fiction of any kind so feedback would be very much appreciated, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Considering that it was now well into late September, a pleasant amount of sunlight lingered in the gathering evening, dappling shade through the leaves of the great oak tree and casting twisted shadows across the shimmering surface of the Black Lake. Small ripples formed and died across the face of the lake, throwing flickering sunlight gleaming across its surface and dancing beams of light down into the murky depths. Yet despite the warmth from the remaining sunlight, a chill wind began to pick up, causing the two figures intertwined at the water's edge to huddle closer together.<p>

"_I told you this was a bad idea Padfoot_," the shorter of the two figures mumbled, burying his head into the other's shoulder, "_It's bloody freezing out here_."

The wind rustled the branches above their heads and whipped a cluster of leaves out onto the lake, settling but quickly submerging beneath the surface. He shivered and moved closer, wondering why he had ever agreed to this stupid idea in the first place. Turning his head to examine the other boy, Remus caught a glimpse of the wolfish grin plastered on Sirius' face and the ungodly twinkling in his eyes that made his chest tighten and his knees go weak. Right, that was why.

"_Come on Moony it's not that bad; I thought you were glad to be back at Hogwarts?_" the raven-haired boy replied, draping an arm around the sandy-haired boy's frame, pulling him closer.

Deciding against giving in completely to the tempting warmth that was Sirius, Remus shrugged the arm from around his shoulders and turned his back to the other boy, sighing for dramatic effect. He wasn't going to let Sirius off the hook that easily, especially since he'd dragged him all the way out here, knowing full well that Remus had other things to be doing. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, the lake had never looked more beautiful.

"_Of course I am but you know how hectic it is the first few weeks of term, I'm already late handing in my History of Magic essay and I haven't even started that Potions homework and..._"

The golden-eyed boy was cut short when a pair of strong hand whipped him around and a pair of soft lips were gently pressed to his, capturing them in a sweet, reassuring kiss. As per usual with whatever annoyance Sirius had caused, this went completely out the window, as did most of Remus' common sense, as a strong hand wound around his waist, pressing their bodies together. Suddenly the warm lips were gone and, whimpering slightly at the loss of contact, Remus opened his eyes to see Sirius' grinning face, eyes ablaze with victory, a smirk firmly placed on those irresistible lips.

"_Oh shut up_," Remus laughed, punching the smirking boy playfully on the shoulder before claiming his arm and laying his head onto his chest.

"_I knew you'd love it here_," Sirius whispered, laying claim to Remus' hair, gently running his hands through the golden locks, "_I know you_."

Smiling softy Remus nuzzled closer so he could close his eyes and focus on the steady beating of Sirius' heart.

"_I miss this, spending time together, just the two of us._"

It was true that with the end of the summer holidays and the onset of a new school year, free time was becoming hard to come by. Especially time where they could be together, alone, without the constant pranks or obsessing of James or the wordless adoration of Peter. Those long summer evenings spent lounging around when the Potters' were on holiday and Peter's parents forbade him from staying out late seemed like a far off distant time, rather than a few weeks previous.

"_I know what you mean_," replied Sirius, "_But as long as you're here with me now, that's all that matters." _He gently squeezed Remus' shoulder and dropped his head to rest on top of those golden locks.

"_Alright faggots break it up_," came a humour laced cry across the lawns, as towards them swaggered a boy with jet black hair and trailing after him a short, plump boy with dirty blonde hair and red cheeks.

Rolling his eyes Sirius aimed an appropriate gesture over his shoulder, to roars of laughter from James, before having the full weight of said friend dumped into his lap.

"_Christ James, you need to lay off the __chocolate éclairs mate,_" Sirius gasped as he tried to shove the now scowling boy off his lap.

"_Oh come on Padfoot, no need for that,_" pouted James, "_Come on, give us a kiss,_" he said, puckering his lips in a way that made him bear a striking resemblance to a trout.

"_Fuck you,_" Sirius laughed, toppling James onto the ground, where the raven-haired boy feigned disappointment, miming a dagger to the heart before launching himself into a sitting position in between the couple.

"_Isn't that Moony's job anyway_," retorted James, as he quickly sprang up avoiding a well aimed punch from Remus, his hazel eyes sparkling with mirth.

"_What was that about just the two of us?_" questioned Remus, shaking his head.

"_No such thing mate,_" replied James, tackling Peter into the other two boys until all of them were piled into a laughing heap.

After much swearing and untangling of limbs, the four boys leisurely made their way back up the lawns to the castle entrance. And as the sun finally began to set, painting the sky with hues of orange and pink, each boy found themselves to be truly glad to be once again back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
